


Assassin

by Diredevil



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredevil/pseuds/Diredevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginnings of a great assassin turned crazed gunman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> This idea started as a way to make a friend cry because they were too tired to hold their emotions properly and so I thought I'd write it... forgive me if this seems too short or OOC... also I don't know how to summarize this...

It didn't start with Mann Co. The real shooting started at age 5 when he was first allowed to hold a gun in the backyard. The cans on the fence were no problem, which was a shock to his parents. They moved the targets back farther until he couldn't hit them. Everyday after school, he'd practice in order to finally reach those stupid cans. The weapon of choice changed with age and the range increased. While his mother praised him for his achievements, his father berated him for not going farther. The boy's best was never good enough, even when he graduated, not just from high school, but towards the higher powered sniping rifle. It started to be less about making Mum and Dad happy and more about enjoying the feel of the gun.  
  
His first kill was a thief. Held his parents at gun point and ordered them around like he owned the place. The man's head was a pretty easy target since he wasn't expecting retaliation what so ever from this "harmless" family. Sure, it scared his mum, but damn did it feel good. He had previously gotten used to the kickback and the feel of the stock on his cheek. The scope worked wonders for him and the constant practice has the young man almost looking through his scope in his dreams. Eyes have grown as sharp as his need for what he thought was justice. His upbringing molded his sense of justice, which didn't match the legal sense of the word. Caught stealing anything with a weapon in hand? Headshot. Cheating in a fight that you started? Headshot. Sleeping with someone that isn't your significant without being in the process of a divorce? Headshot. The last one is what really pissed the man off. He couldn't understand why anyone would do that. And luckily for him, women would pay to have their backstabbing husbands offed without many questions.  
  
It's that job that brings the spotlight onto the young man. He's a professional. Shots are quick, clean, and even silent when they need to be. Despite being born in the Outback, he was polite and showed wonderful obedience, not blind, however, to an authority that would pay handsomely for his skills. Mann Co. took him from his home across the seas to mingle with other killers of all sorts of origins and languages. Became his second family, even though some members of the team were hard to deal with. He gained the title "Sniper" that would soon replace his name amongst these other men whose names have also been hidden. Thankfully, the company didn't mind if letters were written to family as long as information didn't leak out. The phone calls are a bit stressful, having to explain the difference between a "crazed gunman" and an "assassin" to a father who still didn't think he was good enough to breathe let alone fight in a war.  
  
Sniper's term lasted a month and a half, switching between at least three bases. The entire way home he was antsy, wanting to see his mum. His little home was quiet when he arrived. It worried him since it seemed like his childhood home was always filled with some sort of racket, whether it be his mother's music or his father's yelling at the Tv when some part of his show didn't go the way he wanted them to. Sniper tried to be quiet when he shut his van's door. He snuck up to the small home's entrance and when he found it unlocked, he just grinned, planning on giving his mother a good scare. It didn't happen however since the older woman was sitting at the kitchen table looking absolutely distraught. It wasn't long until the tall man was right next to her. The words were hushed and filled with just utter despair.  
  
"He's seeing someone else.." The words ran through the Sniper's mind on double time. His own father would do such a thing to someone as nice as his mother? He stood up straight before giving his mother a kiss on the forehead. He left the home to grab his rifle out of his van. After some prodding around town, he received his father's location an headed there with one thing on his mind: revenge. Not just for his mother, but for him as well. For all the times he's been called useless and a waste of space. Unfortunately for him, it got personal and it wouldn't be professional in the slightest. The door that had his father and some other woman inside was promptly kicked open, something the Sniper learned from the team's Soldier. The woman screamed and quickly fled the scene, leaving his father in only a pair of boxers. He was swearing up and down at his son and only stopped when the muzzle of the battle-worn rifle was leveled at his forehead. He made some snide comment about something stupid, the sound of blood rushing in his ears preventing the sniper from ever hearing it.  
  
"You wanna see a crazed-gunman, Dad?" He spat out the words, especially the last one before pulling the trigger.


End file.
